


Home for Christmas

by falabaloo



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alaska, Christmas, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Power Outage, Snowed In, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, but not much angst don't worry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 20:32:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13151517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falabaloo/pseuds/falabaloo
Summary: Christmas is coming and no planes are flying out! Levi finds himself trapped in rural Alaska with a man (Eren) and his dogs! What will happen? Nobody knows! (You might know)





	Home for Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> A silly little Christmas oneshot for the holidays ft. the world's shortest sex-scene. Enjoy!

He hated most airports, true, but this tiny shithole really took it to another level. It was Christmas Eve, soon to be Christmas Day, and his flight had been cancelled. The next flight out would not be until nine in the morning, weather permitting. He should have known from the start that a last minute business trip to fucking Alaska was a sick joke that only Hanji could cook up. Why they couldn’t just email the manuscript to him with their notes was beyond him. Instead, they insisted that he fly out and experience the setting of his novel first-hand, grovelling on about how the authenticity was lacking until he begrudgingly agreed to come. And oh, how he regretted it.

“Um… I’m really sorry, man. Tough luck, huh?” 

Levi pulled his head from his hands to glare at the man behind the counter. The guy was rosy cheeked and bright-eyed, looking like he was still wet behind the ears. He was also Levi’s sole chance at leaving this hell town.

“Isn’t there some other pilot that can fly me out? Since you’re so incompetent?” 

“Dude. You came in from outside. You experienced the blizzard firsthand, and you still think that it’s possible to fly a prop plane in that? And this is more of a one-airport kind of town, you know?” 

As if on cue, a roar of wind shuddered through the tiny airport, if it could really be classified as such. In reality, it was a one-room building sectioned off by a service counter that doubled as a security checkpoint (the hands-on kind; no machines here) and had a total of two plastic chairs. To top it off, the guy he was talking to was the sole employee, in charge of not only the janitorial work (in which he had definite room for improvement) but piloting the single plane, as well. 

Levi sighed loudly and looked over at the plastic chairs, accepting his fate whilst wondering how the hell he could somehow transform the two chairs into a workable bed because there was no way in hell he was sleeping on the floor. 

“Is there at least a blanket stored away somewhere?” he asked sullenly. 

The pilot stared at him with wide eyes. They were as deep green as the surrounding forests, Levi noted. “I can’t let you sleep here!”

“You expect me to sleep outside?” Levi asked, crossing his arms and tapping his foot impatiently. “You’re an even bigger asshole than I thought.” 

“N-no, of course not! Can’t you go back to Hanji’s place? The dogs and I could give you a ride.” 

Levi shut his eyes in pain at the reminder that they didn’t even have fucking vehicles in this place. The dog sled over had been an experience he never wanted to repeat. It was something akin to being pushed down an icy hill in a stretcher. But even the dog sled was nothing compared to the horrors of Hanji’s house. He would still be feeling the dirt on himself for days, no doubt.

“Absolutely not,” he shook his head. “I will not sleep in that lunatic’s house. It’s filthy and they’re crazy. Here is fine.”

The pilot looked conflicted, tugging on a lock of his thick brown hair with a flush on his cheeks. “Come to my place, then? It isn’t sparkling clean but it isn’t as bad as Hanji’s… not that that’s even possible. I wish I could just get in there with a mop…” He looked up at Levi then, and Levi cursed himself for how adorable he suddenly found the boy. 

Levi could feel his resolve crumbling. “I don’t even know you. You could be even more insane than Hanji.”

He laughed. “Well, I guess you’ll just have to get to know me, then.” He smiled, like Levi was amusing or something, and Levi’s heart skipped a beat. “Hi there, I’m Eren – and you are…?” 

Levi swallowed, throat dry. “You saw my passport, brat.” Eren held out his hand to shake with a twinkle in his eye that Levi thought was only reserved for Santa Clause. Apparently not.“…I’m Levi.” He grabbed his hand and shook it. 

“Well, Levi,” Eren said, (This was bad. Very bad) “how about we get going? It’s only going to get colder out there.”

“Don’t you have plans for Christmas morning? Family?” He was really running out of excuses.

Eren shook his head. “I just have you.” 

“Um.” Lord help him, Levi was blushing now.

Eren was blushing, too. “T-that is – I just have to fly you out in the morning! Um – my family lives – somewhere else.” 

“Okay!” Levi said, far too loud. Eren jumped. “I’ll come – ” he winced. This was so painful. “I’ll go with you.”

“That’s great!” Eren smiled so wide it looked uncomfortable. “I’ll go get the dogs ready.”

When Eren finally left, Levi let out a long-suffering sigh and rubbed his cheeks with his hands. The cold was really getting to him. He could feel it in his chest, clenching. 

* * *

Eren’s dogs pulled a sled much smoother than Hanji’s did. And that must really say something about the guy, Levi thought, as he finally stood from the cart, miraculously not nauseous at all, eyeing Eren as he untied the dogs, giving each one plenty of pats and snuggles as he did. The dogs were all over him, tongues out and tails wagging furiously. 

“You’re like Snow-fucking-White,” Levi called to him, hugging his arms to his body in an attempt to preserve some heat in the frigid cold. His eyelashes were frozen and his cheeks were probably turning blue by now.

“Jealous?” Eren taunted from beneath a pile of fur.

Levi tsk’d. “Why would I be jealous of a bunch of dogs?” he couldn’t keep the shiver out of his voice as he spoke. Fuck, it was freezing.

Eren pushed his way out of the dog pile to stand in front of Levi. “If anyone’s Snow White, it’s you,” he said, and dusted the snow from the top of Levi’s toque. “Hair black as ebony.” He gently pressed his hand to Levi’s cheek. “Skin white as snow.” He brushed his thumb across Levi’s bottom lip. “Lips red as roses…” 

Levi’s breath caught in his throat. Holy fuck, he had somehow wound up in some sort of goddamn romance novel. Of it’s own violation, his body was moving imperceptibly closer to Eren’s, his head tilted upwards, lips parted, and –

WHAM!

“Fuck!” Levi fell backwards into three feet of snow, propelled there by a massive unstoppable force in the form of a hundred pound husky.

Horribly loud howling laughter followed his demise, and if he hadn’t had the wind knocked out of him he would be cussing out the man who stood hunched over above him, clutching at his stomach in a poor attempt to quell his laughter. The beast that bested him circled Eren’s legs, yipping happily like it had done well. 

“Fucking asshole,” Levi wheezed out, unsure if he was referring to the dog or to Eren, who was still giggling uncontrollably. 

“I – I – Oh my god!” He laughed for another whole minute. “I am so sorry, Levi! He – He doesn’t like people getting to close to me – right, boy?” He reached down to tussle the dogs fur and make kissy faces at him. 

Levi scowled. “Are you going to fucking help me up? I’m freezing to death here.” 

“Sorry!” Eren reached down and grabbed Levi’s outstretched arm, tugging him up without much trouble. If circumstances were different, Levi would be admiring his strength. “Let’s get you inside and warm you up, huh?” And now Eren was talking to him like he was one of the dogs, great. He scowled even harder. 

* * *

A half hour later had Levi bundled up in multiple blankets in front of a large crackling fire as Eren put the dogs to sleep in their room (That’s right, those beasts had their own fucking room, filled with toys and blankets, not a kennel in sight – it was ridiculous. Eren was ridiculous.). Levi had to admit though; Eren’s house was cozy as fuck. It was a modest two-bedroom cottage, with a generous kitchen overlooking the living room. It was decorated with woodsy-styled hipster shit – you know, that old-but-new aesthetic, with wood grain and marble and copper that Levi would never admit to liking even though he secretly bought all his kitchenware at Anthropologie and owned a Nespresso machine. He had a reputation. The coffee table in front of Levi was even decorated with one of those damn centerpieces right out of a Suzy Homemaker magazine and he had the world’s most beautifully decorated Christmas tree in the corner, giving off a strong pine scent because it was a real tree that Eren no doubt cut down himself. Probably while dressed in red flannel and sporting a beard. It was unbelievable. 

Seconds later, Mr. Martha Stewart himself walked out of the dogs’ room and smiled a little shyly at Levi. “The boys are all settled, so it’s just you and me now. Would you like a mug of tea? Something stronger? I have an espresso machine, if you’d like a latte.” 

Levi’s had to remind himself that staring at someone with your mouth open wasn’t nice. “Tea.” He managed to grunt out. 

“Sure, any particular kind?”

“Black.” He could use the caffeine. 

“Alright,” Eren laughed. “Well I have a million types of black tea so you can be more specific if you want.”

Levi rolled his eyes. He was completely done. Totally done. “Surprise me,” he said.

Eren had just boiled the water and was pouring it into a mug (Anthropolgie, Levi had the same one) when the lights went out. There was a crash and a yelp and Eren yelled out, “Fuck you, weather!”

“Are you okay?” Levi asked, standing up and staring listlessly towards where he last saw Eren – now only lit by flickers of firelight.

“I burned my hand,” he said. “Ugh, fuck. I – I’ve got a lighter, somewhere.” 

Levi carefully reached his arms out and blindly made his way over to Eren’s voice, knocking his knees against a few objects and biting back curses. His hand connected with the flesh of Eren’s back and may have stroked his hand down his spine to land on the soft cheeks of his ass before Eren squeaked and turned around, swatting at him and missing. 

“Whoops,” Levi said, and he could hear the eye roll. 

“The lighter is in the drawer to my right, and there are candles… well… everywhere.” As if Levi hadn’t seen them littered about. Scents like “Winter Willow Tree” and “Caramel Pumpkin Spice.” Ridiculous. “Hurry, please.” Eren’s voice was strained. 

Levi skirted around him, making sure to not brush up against his firm body more than what was necessary (and what was necessary was a lot of that). He managed to pull out the lighter and light one of the many candles at hand without too much trouble. 

Once his face was illuminated, Levi could see Eren was in more pain than he let on. His face was scrunched up and his hand was clutched to his chest.

“Hey...” Levi reached out to grab Eren’s wrist. “Let’s see the damage, kid.”

Eren whimpered as he allowed Levi to inspect his hand. The skin of half his palm was dark red and already bubbling with blisters, some spots bleeding. Levi whistled lowly. 

“You have a first aid kit?” 

“Washroom.”

Levi nodded and grabbed his uninjured hand, clasping it with his own. He held the candle in front of them and tugged Eren towards the washroom that was situated between the two bedrooms. He sat Eren on the side of the tub and searched under the sink for the first aid kit. 

“Hey, Levi.”

“Hm?” He pulled out the antiseptic and poured some on a cotton ball, kneeling between Eren’s knees.

“I’m sorry you’re stuck here with me.” Levi paused and looked up at him, frowning, but Eren wasn’t looking at him. “Some Christmas, huh? I bet you have someone waiting for you back home. A family. I know I can’t change the weather, but I’m sorry you have to spend your holiday with me instead of someone you want to be with. I’m not the greatest company, I know.” 

“What the fuck.” Eren looked down at him with his big green eyes and Levi felt furious. “I don’t know where you got the idea that you’re bad company in your big dumb head, but whoever put it there can go fuck themselves. Unbelievable. You’re better company than ninety percent of the people I’ve ever met. And your house is actually fucking clean. You burnt your hand making me tea. Hell, you opened your house to a grumpy old man like me without a second thought, so you can just shut the fuck up right n—mmph!” Eren had pushed his good hand over Levi’s mouth. Levi glared at him petulantly. Even in the low light he could see that Eren was blushing. 

“S-shut up! Oh my god,” Eren let go of Levi to bury his face in his hand. “You’re so embarrassing.” 

“I’m fucking truthful.” He tugged on Eren’s arm. “Now give me your hand.” 

He disinfected and bandaged Eren’s hand. He was still angry and glaring, but his hands were gentle and precise. He couldn’t believe that Eren didn’t have an entire troupe of people waiting to wish him a Merry Christmas in the morning; it made no fucking sense because the kid was a fucking gem. How could someone be so nice to a damn stranger for no reason? Not him, that was for sure. 

Finished, he tugged Eren up and pulled him over to the loveseat by the fire, where he pushed him down with a bit more force than necessary. 

“Hey!” 

Levi’s glare shut him up and Eren grumbled as Levi set about grabbing the blankets he had been using earlier. He walked the bundle over to Eren and dropped them over his body. Eren tried to detangle them for about ten seconds before Levi grabbed them and did it himself. 

“So useless,” he said, softly, as he tucked the corners over Eren’s shoulders. “Now, stay.” 

Eren blinked owlishly at him as he made his way into his kitchen. Eyes having adjusted to the low lighting, Levi finished pouring the mug of tea Eren had been making for him and towelled up the spilled water. He steeped the tea for a precise three minutes before removing the teabag, then he walked the mug back over to Eren and held it out for him. 

“That was supposed to be for you,” Eren said, frowning.

“Well, it’s for you now. I hope you’re a fan of this ‘Santa’s Secret’ tea, which, by the way, is the dumbest name for a tea I’ve ever heard. Now move your ass over, my back hurts.”

Eren held the tea gingerly in his good hand and scooted over as far as he could, which wasn’t all that far, considering the snug size of the couch. It didn’t seem to bother Levi, though, as he squished in, thigh to thigh and tugged the blankets over so they were covering them both. 

The two stared into the fire for a while in a comfortable silence punctuated by Eren sipping his tea. The silence stayed comfortable for a long stretch, until Levi felt his eyes begin to sting with tiredness and holding his head up became a chore. He was just about to succumb to sleep completely when Eren started humming lowly. He got through a few verses before Levi realised this fucker was humming out Joni Mitchell’s River. And he loved that damn song.

“Eren.”

His humming tapered off and he looked down at where Levi was leaning against him. “Hm?” 

“This has been the best Christmas Eve I’ve had in years.”

Eren’s cheeks darkened and Levi really couldn’t get over how easily this boy blushed. He didn’t think he could ever get tired of seeing pink spread itself across his face. Eren opened his mouth to reply but before Levi cut him off before he could spew some more self-deprecating bullshit.

“No – listen. I am a thirty three year old novelist who lives alone in a big city and writes grisly murder mysteries that take place in Alaska, and – ” 

“—That’s what you write?” He had a small smile on his face, and Levi soaked it up. God, the expressions on this guys face – the damn nerve of him.

“Were you expecting romances?” 

“Well…” he had a look on his face like he in fact did decide in his head that Levi wrote harlequins in his spare time and was maybe a bit disappointed, but Levi would not even entertain that line of thought, so he cleared his throat and continued instead, not even blushing a little bit. Nope.

“The point is, you don’t have to worry about people waiting on me, because my mom passed away years ago and my closest friend is probably fucking Hanji – do not repeat that, ever – and maybe my other editor, Erwin, and he is just as bad as she is, honestly. So – uh – anyways, this isn’t so bad, okay? You’re not so bad. I might even like you. So far, at least.”

“Was that a love confession?” Eren asked, and Levi would have hit him but he happened to have snuck his hand into Levi’s own sometime during the speech (mug forgotten on the table) and he had a pretty firm grasp. And Levi was not pouting when he turned his head away in embarrassment. Not at all.

“My mom died last year,” Eren said, and his hand tightened around Levi’s. “There was a job opening for a pilot up here and I – I couldn’t be around the rest of my family without her so I took it. I packed up and moved last summer and I – ” his voice cracked. “I miss her so much and I just feel so alone.” 

Levi squeezed his hand and manoeuvred himself so that their chests were pressed together, Levi more or less in his lap. And when Levi tenderly lifted Eren’s injured hand to his lips and pressed a chaste kiss to his knuckles Eren’s resolve broke. He surged forward to press his lips to Levi’s – red as roses and just as soft to touch. 

The kiss was tender and gentle and Levi wove a hand into Eren’s thick brown hair and he didn’t mind the salty tears that slid from Eren’s eyes down passed their joined mouths. It just made him press closer, closer. He vaguely thought that he could maybe fill all the gaps in both their lives if he could just get closer. And the fabric between them was a hindrance so soon that was gone too, and it was just skin – snow white and fire-warmed tan – pressing together, warming each other until the warmth overflowed between them and they collapsed together before the fire, satisfied and sleepy.

* * *

When morning dawned, the power had returned, and Levi lay with Eren entwined in his arms, looking up at the twinkling lights of the perfect Christmas tree, thinking that he was wrong before. This wasn’t just his best Christmas in years – it was the best birthday of his life, as well. 

And later than morning, he might decide that he can afford to spend the New Year in Alaska, but that was still in the future, and for now, he would decide to spend a few more hours sleeping in with Eren wrapped around his body like one of his perfect ribbons. There was no better present.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Happy Holidays! <3 comments are loved and cherished <3


End file.
